El día de muertos
by INVADER RADIACK
Summary: El dolor, las lagrimas y el remordimiento invaden a Zim. El cometio un error que no tiene arreglo...Ahora nos cuenta su vida en Devastis, el como lo llevo a pasar la mas horrible y amarga experiencia de todas.


Este fic será algo corto, pero es para la ocasión, quise darle un toque mexicano y bueno, espero que me allá salido bien jeje

* * *

Mi nombre es Zim. Verán, hace tiempo, yo solía ser un soldado que entrenaba en la academia militar Devastis, hay conocí a una hembra de carácter fuerte, que no se dejaba vencer por nadie, su nombre, era Tak. A pesar de que soy dos unidades mas bajo, ella nunca me trato como aun inferior. Nos hicimos amigos y juntos nos propusimos ser los mejores, para algún día convertirnos en Invasores, la elite de la elite.

Ese fue nuestro más grande sueño.

Con el pasar de los años, después de intensos días de duro entrenamiento, llego la hora de que tomáramos nuestras pruebas en fechas diferentes. Tak aprobó con honores y con puntaje sobresaliente. Mientras recibía condecoraciones y su nuevo titulo de Invasora, yo la miraba desde lejos aplaudiendo y gritando mas fuerte que el resto de la multitud.

Su mirada seria, era bien vista por el instructor y generales presentes, un Invasor no debe mostrar sentimientos por nada ni nadie, pero yo savia bien, que en el fondo, mi amiga, lloraba de alegría.

Cuando fue mi turno, estaba muy nervioso, tome todo el valor que pude y entre. No tuve… tanta suerte, termine volando el bloque de energía y deje la mitad del planeta completamente inutilizado, arruinando la prueba de millones. Y para empeorara aun mas las cosas, le volé la cabeza al instructor.

De ese día, lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue ver a Tak siendo sostenida por 2 elites, ella gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez, luego me subieron a una nave, las compuertas se serraron y solo pude ver la oscuridad.

Cuando las compuertas se abrieron, tenia miedo de salir, pero alguien me empujo. Mis piernas temblaron cuando vi que ya no estaba en Devastis, me encontraba en Juzgamentia.

Antes de que pudiera razonar mi actual situación, fui tomado por las antenas y arrojado a una plataforma. Esta se movió en dirección al edificio principal, era tanta su velocidad, que me tuve que arrodillar para no caer, cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude.

Incontables escenarios de mi inevitable fin se reproducían en mi Pak sucesivamente, cuando la plataforma se detuvo, escuche una grave y fuerte voz.

**-De pie-**

Antes de acatar aquella orden. Trague un poco de saliva, ya había escuchado voces parecidas antes, frías y calculadoras, se bien con quien estoy.

Abri lentamente los ojos, las ganas de correr eran tremendas, esto era mucho peor de lo que me avía imaginado.

Estaba ante 3 Cerebros de Control Irken, estos no son los normales, son los principales, los más poderosos, ellos toman toda decisión en el Imperio, ni nuestros gloriosos líderes tienen tanto poder como ellos

**-Soldado Irken. Código de asignación Zim. División XX, 150 unidades- **hablo el cerebro del lado derecho.

**-Fuiste traído ante nosotros. Por cometer crímenes contra el Imperio- **dijo el de la izquierda.

Los enormes ojos de esas frías maquinas sobre mí, siguiendo atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos, me ponían la piel completamente helada. El terror, eso era lo que sentía al estar de frente ante tan imponentes Cerebros.

Escuche leves voces tras mi espalda, eran cientos de Irken, un publico para lo que venia.

**-Debido a que nuestros gloriosos líderes no pudieron estar presentes. Debemos dar inicio con el juicio- **por un segundo pensé, que el ultimo cerebro de control se avía echo mas grande que los otros.

Del techo se abrió una compuerta y de esta salieron 2 tentáculos. Se conectaron a mi Pak levantándome a 3 metros sobre al aire. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, mi Pak empezó a ser corrompido por las maquinas.

Solo podía escuchar la vos del tercero.

**-Tu pasado no es mas que una deshonra para el buen nombre de Irk. As causado muchos problemas, pero este, es mas grave. Mataste al más valioso instructor de todo Devastis. La destrucción del bloque de energía retrasara el plan ruina inevitable por 25 años- **pude jurar, que por un segundo sus ojos cambiaron de color regresando al verde normal.

El primero tomo el liderazgo del juicio.

-**La orden de desactivación fue, aprobada. Se empezara, ¡DE INMEDIATO! **

Debería sentir como mi ser desaparecía, como el gran Zim era borrado de la existencia. Pero en lugar de eso, solo sentía diminutas corrientes eléctricas recorrer toda mi espina dorsal

-**En lo que el proceso termina. Se ordena el desalojo total. Con la excepción del prisionero**-

Nadie replico la orden, en minutos, solo quede yo y los 3 cerebros de control. De un momento a otro, sus enormes ojos verdes se apagaron. El cable me bajo, se desprendio, dejándome libre y sin ninguna especie de alteración. Seguía siendo yo, seguía siendo Zim.

Un pequeño ruido me puso en alerta. Mire asía arriba, justo cuando una figura encapuchado brinco y aterrizo enfrente de mi. Retrocedí unos pasos cubriéndome con las manos en caso de que recibiera un ataque.

-llegue justo a tiempo- esa voz -¿Tak?- pregunte incrédulamente – por supuesto que soy yo tonto- dijo riendo un poco y revelando su hermoso rostro.

-Tu, yo, ¿pero?, ¿Cómo?- fui silenciado por un cálido abrazo de mi amiga.

-debemos irnos antes de que descubran lo que hice-

Me toma de la mano, empezamos a correr en dirección indecisa. Pasábamos pasillo tras pasillo en busca de una lejana salida.

–Espera. Debo saber, ¿Que paso con los Cerebros?- mi curiosidad era mucho mas fuerte, otros de mis grandes defectos. Ella da un suspiro antes de girar a la derecha

–Tome un curso del funcionamiento básico de los Cerebros de Control, nunca creí que fuera útil, pero el destino da giros inesperados. Pensé que lo que había aprendido no me funcionaria con ellos, tuvimos suerte Zim. Hay una nave esperándonos en el lado oeste del hangar. Hay que darnos prisa-

Cuando estábamos muy cerca de la salida escuchamos un grito -¡HAY ESTÁN!- quede sumido en el terror. Los disparos sonaron con fuerza, Tak y yo nos movíamos de un lado a otro esquivando los mortales laser.

No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que logramos dar con la salida, los guardias nos pisaban los talones, rápidamente buscamos la nave.

Ella fue la primera en verla, corrimos tan rápido como nuestros pies nos permitían.

Los guardias estaban muy cerca de nosotros, logramos llegar a la nave. Las puertas se abrieron recibiendo los disparos, entramos tan rápido como pudimos. Tak presiono un botón cerrando las puertas, yo respiraba agitadamente, me levante viendo como ella ponía en marcha la nave.

En segundos ya estábamos recorriendo el espacio.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, permitiéndome relajarme un poco.

–Zim…– gire rápidamente –¿Qué sucede? – no me respondió, serró los ojos soltando un leve gemido. Escuche un goteo, entonces la vi… vi sangre escurrir desde su abdomen hasta el piso, me quede petrificado viendo como se formaba un charco verde por debajo de sus pies.

Quise hacer algo, pero de solo ver como sus bellos ojos morados perdían aquella luz que tanto la caracterizaban, el miedo y las ganas de llorar eran mucho más fuertes.

La nave fue enteramente sacudida por una fuerte explosión. Naves clase casa Shuvver nos atacaban frenéticamente. Mi amiga tomo los controles ignorando la gravedad de su herida. Hiso todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar el intenso fuego de nuestros perseguidores.

Uno de los motores fue destruido. La alarma sonaba con fuerza, su luz teñía todo en un intenso color rojo. Salían chispas del tablero de control, perdimos el sistema de navegación. Estábamos muertos… y todo por mi culpa.

Fui tomado del brazo y lanzado a una capsula de escape. La única en toda la nave. La puerta corrediza se cerró, me levante y mire por la pequeña ventana.

Tak estaba del otro lado respirando con dificultad y sosteniéndose la herida, me miro regalándome una tierna sonrisa. Presiono un botón, expulsando la capsula lejos de la nave. Los Shuvver no vieron esto.

Golpee el cristal blindado con mis puños, llorando y gritando.

Fui alejado hasta un punto, en el que presencie, como la nave de mi amiga… hiso implosión.

Gritaba a más no poder, mientras la onda expansiva golpeaba bestialmente mi medio de escape. Las luces internas se apagaron, dejándome completamente a la deriva del infinito espacio.

Pase días. Semanas. Acurrucado en una esquina, maldiciéndome. La energía de reserva casi se agotaba, ya nada me importaba. Tak… mi amiga… ella se sacrifico por salvarme, no se lo merecía, yo debí morir….

-**Alerta, planeta detectado. Iniciando escaneo. Escaneo terminado. Resultado. Apto para la preservación del usuario. Comenzando aterrizaje de emergencia**-

**[Tiempo después]**

Esa es mi historia. No hay día en que no me culpe por lo que paso, daría lo que fuera por regresar al pasado y evitar a ser trampa en la prueba, por mi gran estupidez Tak se sacrifico.

Ahora vivo en un planeta denominado por sus asquerosos habitantes como Tierra. Llevo 4 meses viviendo en este lugar, he logrado adaptarme a su ridículo modo de vida. La razón por la que no me e autodestruido, es por que el sacrificio de Tak seria en vano.

Ya he cometido muchos errores en el pasado…, Tak, por ti, seré un Irken diferente, lo juro.

**[La historia la cuenta el narrador]**

Zim abre la puerta de su casa-base. Entra arrojando la mochila escolar muy lejos de su vista. Se toca la muñeca desactivando su disfraz holográfico. Se sienta en el sofá, un tentáculo sale del techo entregándole una pop soda, la abre y comienza a beberla sin ganas.

-Computadora-

Se escucha una voz electrónica por toda la sala.

– **Si amo**-

El pequeño Irken arroja la vacía lata a un bote de basura cercano.

-¿Cómo va la mudanza?-

-**Se a completado el desalojo y exportación de todos los vienes a la nueva base exitosamente**-

-¿Y la recopilación de datos?-

-**Se completo antes del tiempo estimado**-

-Reporta todo lo que sepas de este país-

-**Lugar, México. Ubicación geográfica**…- es interrumpido.

– Si, si. Eso ya lo se. Lo que a Zim le interesa, son las tradiciones de este lugar. Si quiero adaptarme como en los demás, debo aprender lo básico-

Una pantalla desciende muy cerca del Irken. Se empiezan a reproducir videos de como son las tradiciones del lugar donde vive. Pasada la media hora, el de ojos rojos se aburrió por tan absurdas costumbres. Decidió dejarlo para mañana, pero antes de ordenar que se detuviera, algo llamo su atención.

-Espera, regresa al anterior video- aparecen, en letras grandes "DÍA DE MUERTOS". Zim le da fascinación tan curioso nombre para una fiesta

–**Es una celebración mexicana de origen prehispánico que honra a los familiares, amigos y todo ser querido que allá perecido. Inicia el 1 de noviembre y se honra a los difuntos el 2 del mismo mes, con un altar y ofrendas que son comúnmente…-**

La voz de la computadora se escuchaba distante pero clara para el pequeño Irken. El solo miraba detenidamente aquellas palabras.

**[****Mes: Noviembre. Día: 2. Hora: 11:35 PM****]**

En la sala, se puede admirar un gran y glorioso altar de metal con sus respectivos siete niveles de acorde a la tradición humana.

Cada nivel se encuentra finamente decorado con el tradicional papel picado en color morado y amarillo, solo que estos tienen la imagen de cráneos Irkens.

En el primer nivel, se encuentran dos velas grandes en comparación a las demás junto con flores blancas, amarillas y moradas.

En el segundo y tercer nivel hay pan de muerto de la región siendo acompañados por golosinas traídas directas de Irk, fue difícil conseguirlas, pero, esto lo ameritaba.

En el cuarto y quinto esta la comida y bebidas preferidas de la persona a que se le fue dedicado el altar.

Y para terminar, en los dos últimos niveles, hay pequeños pero significativos objetos de valor que fueron sustraídos de Devastis.

Solo faltaba una cosa mas, lo mas importante de todo.

El de ojos rojos saco las extremidades de su Pak, permitiéndole alcanzar el nivel mas alto, justo en medio de las velas coloco un pequeño dispositivo. Con un dedo, presiona la parte superior de este, activando un pequeño holograma. ZZim regresa al suelo admirando su obra de pies a cabeza.

Sonríe con desolación. Antes de hablar aclara un poco su garganta.

-Com… computadora-

-**Si amo**-

-Cella la base… que nadie se acerque al perímetro…- la computadora no dijo más, solo sello ventanas y puertas dejando todo a obscuras.

La luz de las velas solo iluminaba tenuemente el altar y el sofá de la sala, Zim tomo asiento viendo detenidamente la imagen alegre de su querida amiga en lo mas alto de su obra.

-Nunca te pude decir… lo que sentía por ti- lagrimas amargas recorrían sus mejillas verdes asta tocar el piso, se acostó sin perder de vista el altar.

Pasaron las horas. Zim se quedo completamente dormido en el sofá, usando su brazo como almohada.

Una bruma blanca se desliza con gracia por el piso lentamente hasta detenerse muy cerca del sofá. El misterioso fenómeno se irgue dando delicados giros en el mismo lugar hasta adquirir una forma.

Acerca su pálida mano de tres dedos, acariciando la mejilla del pequeño Irken. Luego, limpia una pequeña lágrima de los ojos de Zim, la misteriosa figura sonríe un poco antes de regresar a su forma original…

Al día siguiente.

Zim se despierta dando un largo bostezo y estirando a todo lo que dan sus brazos. Se levanta rascándose un ojo, mira a su alrededor, todo parece normal.

Se dirige a paso lento al altar revisando del primer nivel hasta el último, se sorprende al ver que faltaban varios snacks, algunas pop sodas estaban vacías y le faltaban partes al pan.

Sin duda, lo más sorprendente de todo, fue encontrar parte de los snacks en el séptimo nivel, desparramados, más bien, acomodados. Decían lo siguiente:

"Yo también te amo, tonto"

Una sonrisa sin igual se dibuja en el rostro del Irken. Esta no esta sola, es acompañada por lágrimas… especiales, estas no son amargas y mucho menos dolorosas, son… de alegría

Cada año, Zim espera con ansias el día de muertos, para poder ver de nuevo a Tak, el sueño siempre lo vencía. Nunca fue testigo de lo que sucedía en las noches de esta festividad, pese a esto, su felicidad no era opacada. El savia que su amiga lo visitaba, y que algún día, podrán hacer aquello que no pudieron en vida… estar juntos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado, en lo personal, este fic es mi favorito :´)**


End file.
